End of the Brotherhood of Tomorrow 1 Bleach
by Common-Charity
Summary: Two girls from the world of the living are suddenly forced into a fight they thought only excited in the manga Bleach. There they encounter a strong enemy and much to their despair their favorite characters Ichigo and Toshirou.
1. Chapter 1

**End of the Brotherhood of Tomorrow**

Hey Everyone ^^  
>If this story is a bit wierd at some points and constantly changes direction, it's because it were originally a rpg. The players were my friend and I. We each took turns to describe what happened and what our characters did. So there will be three points of views in this story, all told in third person. But sometimes the thoughts of Cecilie and Elise might be written too.<br>Parrings: Cecilie x Ichigo, Elise x (I don't really know someone, probably Hitsugaya)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo.  
>SPOILER ALERT: The story takes place in between the fullbringer's arc and the final arc. So don't say I didn't warn you!<p>

Without further ado enjoy this long long story! I hope you like it!  
>Okay when Cecilie and Elise speak Danish to each other it will showed like this: <em>"Yeah and you know what that means!"<em>  
>All speaking with zanpaktou will be showed like this: <em>- So you finally opened your eyes… -<em>  
>-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – <strong>Behind the sofa**  
><strong>  
>It is an ordinary evening, a bit past dinner time. Cecilie and Elise watches as Cecilies parents drive off. <em>"The house is finally ours!"<em> Elise almost screams of joy. _"Yeah and you know what that means!"_ Cecilie laughs. _"We're gonna watch Bleach all night!"  
>"I'll grab the candy and soda, you fetch the video!"<em> Elise happily agrees, she dashes off into the kitchen, grabs allot of crap and caries it into the living room.  
>In the meantime Cecilie has turned on the surround sound and the TV. Not many seconds go by, before the two girls are enjoying their favorite anime.<br>Outside the windows the darkness engulfs the world and a deep silence lays around the house. Five figures are approaching the house, they split up and surround it. Two of them walk up to the kitchen door.  
>Elise and Cecilie are watching an episode from right after Aizen's betrayal. <em>"He really does look good without the glasses and the hair laid back like that!"<em> mumbles Elise, while she eats chips. Cecilie looks at her with a smile and says: _"Yeah, he's a real hottie"_  
>Just as she says that there is a knock on the kitchen door. The girls turn their heads towards the sound, but the darkness outside makes it impossible to see who is standing outside. <em>"You think we should open?"<em> Elise looks at Cecilie with questioning eyes.  
>Knocks are heard again, this time followed by voices: "You think we got the wrong address?" "Naarhh That's not possible"<br>Cecilie looks a little worried: _"Hmm… do we know anyone who speaks English?"_ before Elise can answer Cecilie shouts: "WHO ARE YOU?"  
>Nothing but silence at first, then a woman answers: "We are here to drink sake and have fun! And by the way my name is..." She is cut off by another voice: "Who we are and why we are here is irrelevant, all that matters is that you come with us now…"<br>Elise jumps behind the sofa with her cell phone in front of her like a weapon while she shouts: NEVER!"  
>It takes less than a second before Cecilie is beside her also with her cell phone as a weapon. "Right! We are NEVER going to come with you! We will call the police!"<br>They hear a deep sigh: "Why do those silly humans always have to make a big deal out of anything?"  
>"Because it's fun!" is an imitated answer heard from behind the sofa.<br>Then there is a clicking noise. A cold breeze runs through the house, alarming Elise and Cecilie that the door has been opened. The TV and all electric appliances dies out, the living room is left in darkness.  
>"How did that happened?" asks Elise in a whisper.<br>Cecilie shrugs of astonishment. There are low noises from the somewhere beyond the kitchen.  
>"… eehhh we'd better make a run for it! Have any ideas?" Elise moves around uncomfortably and gives Cecilie a nervous look. She's still holding up the phone in front of her.<br>"How do you want to make a run for it when they are right on the other side of the door? Sneak past them when they open it?" in Cecilies voice there are traces of uneasiness and Elise feels it.  
>There is once again knocks on the door "Are you still going to be trouble for us?"<br>"HELL YEAH" Shouts Cecilie.  
>Elise, with her sweat dropping, mumbles: "Great now they know exactly where we are hiding, thanks for making things worse!"<br>Even though it's dark, the girl's eyes have adjusted to the darkness. Elise looks around the sofa, checking wether or not the intruders have made their way through the kitchen. Then she whispers: "Well you have two doors… it's worth a shot!"  
>The woman's voice is heard from Cecilies room: "Arrhhh this is such a nice room!" "Come on! We don't have time for that now!" The other person sounds angry and irritated.<br>"But look that's a picture of…!" she is cut off yet again.  
>"Would you focus?" By now Cecilie and Elise have realized that there are two intruders, one guy and a woman.<br>While the intruders are momentarily distracted, Elise grabs Cecilie's hand and points to the front door. This makes Cecilie confused for a second then she says: "Oh. Yeah. My house has two..."  
>Cecilie never finish the sentence, because Elise pulls her along with her. To their surprise, they make it to the door. From the kitchen comes a disappointed voice: "Heeeeeeeeey, where did they go? Didn't you see them in the living room, captain?"<p>

With her arms over her head Elise runs around the streets corner: "Wooooo we made it!"  
>Cecilie is one step behind her with a huge grin: "I can't believe we actually made it out!"<br>They run around a corner.  
>"You know you really shouldn't try to run away" In front of Elise stands a tall guy, he's wearing a hoddie, a pair of loose jeans and he's red hair is tied up in a ponytail. Elise stops dead in her tracks.<br>"Hey, watch it! We have to run from those…" Cecilie bangs right in to her, and they fall.  
>The ground is wet and cold, is Cecilies first thoughts. But then she notices that Elise has gone in to a lock down. It's clear to Cecilie that Elise haven't even realized that the two of them fell. Four people are standing around them, all known from the girls favorite series Bleach. All dressed up in casual clothing.<p>

* * *

><p>Here was the first chapter, I hope you like it. If there is anything please message me!<br>I'll upload the second chapter in not to long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Walking  
><strong>Hello again people ^^  
>Okay so last time we left Cecilie and Elise on the street surrounded by four people from Bleach.<br>Let's get on with it!

Cecilie looks up; "You... you are... It can't be!" she points a finger at the people before her and Elise. Cecilie can easily understand why Elise is in chock. (Try imaging seeing your fantasy come to life right in front of you, that's how she felt!)  
>After having looked at all of them once Cecilie looks at the redhead in front of her again. "Hey! What are you starring at? I'm not some kind of freak!" He is clearly frustrated and feels out of place.<br>"Hahaha I can totally understand those poor girls, bumping into a guy like you! You must look like something from a scary movie or something," giggles the woman from earlier.  
>"What did you say?" he's tone is low and threatening. But the woman just laughs even harder.<br>One of the others draws out his hand for Cecilie, "You shouldn't lie on the ground…" his other hand is scratching nervously in his orange hair. Beside him a girl with black hair and a lieutenant badge on her right overarm. "Now you better come with us… and stop acting like a fool Ichigo!" she pinches him on the arm. "Why did you do that and what the hell are you talking about, I was just being polite!" The boy named Ichigo shouts back, clearly offended. Elise slowly gets up too. She looks at the four people like they are crazy and says: "Is this some kind of a joke… Cause it's not funny!"  
>"We'll explain everything later, now please follow us without any more fuss." A boy with white hair, is walking towards the group. Just like all the others he too wears casual cloth; a loose shirt, a pair of jeans and an open jacket.<br>"Don't count on it, we don't even know who you are, what you wan't with us or what your names are! So you can't expect us to come along quietly," Elise answers, with as much force as she can, but Cecilie can hear a slight shaken in her voice, and see the blush on her face. Inside Elise is dying, she curses herself for not having control, and letting her emotions get the better of her.  
>The white haired makes a deep sigh: "Look, we really don't have the time to argue with you right now. Either you are coming with us or we have to force you!"<br>Before Elise can make another sharp remark, the orange haired guy says: "Take it easy Toshiro. We just scared the hell out of them by crashing into their home. They need some kind of explanation, right?" Then he turns and smiles first at Cecilie and the Elise.  
>" It's CAPTAIN Hitsugaya! And they can get the explanation later! We don't have time for silly chatter now. Then we just have to force you, I suppose. Come on everyone, let's get going!"<br>Slowly the girls are being forced back towards the house. Elise walks beside Cecilie and whispers to her: "Sille… we are being ordered around by cosplayers, I'm sure of it…. And I don't like it…" "Jep, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Renji, Rangiku and Rukia" Cecilie also looks at the 'cosplayers' suspiciously. "But they are good cosplayeres!" Elise nods approvingly as she says it.  
>"Captain the portal is ready…" Rangiku is holding a cellphone to her ear.<br>"Good then let's get going, this has already dragged on for far too long!" Hitsugaya sounds annoyed, and Elise catches herself thinking _-Wow, he is one good cosplayer!- _Hitaugaya turns towards a wall, Rangiku makes a move with her hand and a big dark hole opens. "Cecilie, they just made a hole in your house!" "Don't be silly!" snaps Hitsugaya. Elise blushes like mad, but no one notice.  
>Cecilie is pushed along through the hole by Ichigo and Rangiku, Hitaugaya is walking in the front and Rukia besides Ichigo.<br>"It's better to just follow…" Renji awaits for Elise to follow the others. She speaks to herself, totally out of context: "… it really pisses me off… " then before Renji reacts, she runs up to Cecilie and asks still a bit pissed: _"Soooo… how do you suppose we get out of this one…?"_  
>Cecilie turns her head, and looks over her shoulder: <em>"Eeeerh.. Good question. I don't think this is cosplayers anymore. Cosplayers don't make holes in midair."<em>  
>And at that moment an idea strikes down in Cecilie, she smirks, and before Ichigo and Rangiku can comprehend what is going on, she bites Rangiku in the hand, and nibs Ichigo in the butt. "HEY!" they shout simountaniously and let go of Cecilie, she turns 180 degrees grabs Elises arm and runs back.<br>"RUN!" Cecilie shouts , and the girls run as fast as they can. But before they have even come 20 meters, they are stopped again. This time Hitsugaya takes hold of Elise, who blushes like mad - again, while Cecilie is once again grabbed by Ichigo and Rangiku.  
>Ranguki looks offended at Cecilie: "That is a big no-no!"<br>"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU… YOU TOUCHED MY…" Ichigo struggles but he is unable to finish the rest of the sentence out of pure embarrassment.  
>Because of this scene Elise can't help but laugh, and do to that Ranji starts teasing Ichigo: "Arhhh what's the matter Ichigo? Can't take the guts?" "WHY YOU!"<br>This starts a fight between the two hot tempered guys and they roll around on the ground, trying to bite the other one's head of.  
>"Idiots…" mumbles Hitsugaya, as he walks past them, still holding on to Elise's arm, and only she hears him saying it.<br>She looks away still a light shade of red: "You know you really don't have to hold my arm…" He looks at her before dropping his hand.  
>"Captain Hitsugaya, I'll walk behind everyone and keep a watch on the…" He turns his icy cold stare at Rukia for a moment, then nods and walks on. Ichigo and Renji are still fighting.<br>"Knock it off you two!" The fougn on Hitsugayas head gets deeper, and Cecilie have to fight hard to hold back a giggle. In the mean time the two hot tempered guys are scrolling at each other. Once again the group starts walking down the dark path. The light behind them from the portal disappears and a surreal light envelops them. Ichigo joins Rukia and they make up the rear. In front Hitsugaya walks one or two steps in front of Rangiku. Renji walks past Cecilie to walk beside Rangiku, and just as he passes her he mumbles: "Just can't handle the ladies"  
>She starts laughing, but tries desperately to stop a moment later, slapping her hands over her mouth, because Hitsugaya sends her a cold glance. Elise is laughing too, but fortunately for her she's better at keeping her mask up. From the corner of her eye Elise sees a smirk forming on Renjis lips. Ichigo didn't hear Renji, but then Rukia says to him teasingly: "Troubles with the ladies Ichigo? I wonder why, you have two sisters at home. This should be piece of cake for you"<br>"SHUT UP! She just grabbed my... my..." Ichigos head now has the same color as his hair.  
>"Yeah she grabbed your butt, what's the big deal? She could have done worse things"<br>" Could not!" Ichigo exclaims, clearly offended and sends a death glare towards Cecilie's head.  
>Both Elise and Cecilie smile as the group walks on in silence in what seems to be a never ending tunnel.<br>After what seemed to Cecilie like hours, Rangiku complains: "Captain I'm tired, can't we rest for a moment?"  
>Her answer is a cold shoulder. But being Rangiku she continues to complain and make irritated sighs.<br>"Stop complaining!" Hitsugaya snaps.  
>Elise snaps too. She is tired, angry and confused, yet strangely amused by the people around her: "You know, I agree with her!"<br>And with that said she bumps on the ground and drags Cecilie down with her. Ichigo walks up to the two girls: "Would you just get up…?"  
>"Nope," is Cecilie's stubborn reply. Ichigo looks supriced at her, and Elise smiles. <em>–I suppose Ichigo isn't used to girls talking back at him- <em>  
>"Can you get up, you little!" Instead of grapping Cecilie, he grabs Elise. Eyeing Cecilie, to make sure she does not nib him again.<br>"Hey Ichigo, just let them rest for a few minutes. If you sit down then she can't touch your butt" Rukia teases, and Elise can't help but laugh a little. Rukia sends Cecilie a smile and giggles do to the look on Ichigo's face.  
>Elise looks at Rukia with a grateful glance: "Thanks… By the way, I'm Elise"<br>She and Rukia shakes hands: "I'm Rukia Kuchiki, and that's Ichigo Kurosaki."  
>With a gesture she points toward the orange haired boy, who is now sitting beside Cecilie, watching her.<br>Elise sees this and says: "You know my friend doesn't bite Ichigo…"  
>She then turns towards Cecilie and says in Danish, knowing full well the others won't understand a word: <em>"We are in deep trouble, but then again we have just met…<em>" Elise sends Cecilie a look and then tilts her head towards the people around her. _"You know that I mean…"_  
>Renji takes a seat beside Ichigo and Cecilie, then Rangiku and Hitsugaya sit beside Rukia and Ichigo.<br>For the 100th time that night Rangiku sighs and exclaims defeatist: "This trip is just so long, just look at my hair, it's ruined!"  
>Cecilie notices that Hitsugaya is sitting with closed eyes, clearly lost in thought, and she asks: "What are you thinking about?"<br>He opens his eyes and looks at her for a brief moment then closes them again and says with a tired voice: "Nothing a silly human should know about"  
>This earns him an insulted glare from Cecilie. "Sorry for asking, Mr. Sour face" <em>–Idiot- <em>She turns her head and looks the other way still feeling insulted.  
>Renji pokes her in the side and whispers: "Take care. If you make Captain Hitsugaya angry he will let it out on all of us."<br>" What did you say?" One can hear a very, very angry Hitsugaya hiss out in his breath.  
>" Noth… Nothing Captain" Renji says rapidly, and turns his head towards Elise as if he wants to say something, but regrets it.<br>Elise, who were watching the whole scene, takes her hand up in front of her mouth to prevent herself from laughing out loud. Trying to control the laughter she looks down. When she has regained some control, she removes her blonde hair from her face and whispers: "Good one Sille!"  
>"I can hear you, you know…" growls Hitsugaya from across the circle of people, most of them looking anxiously at the young captain.<br>Still laughing a little and now with a playful glint in her eyes Elise answers back: "But she's right ya' know! You should loosen up, and tell us why you have brought us here… Shiro…"  
>She lets the last word hang in the air as she gets up and starts to walk on. "You coming Sille?" Elise asks with a smile.<br>Holding back her laughter Cecilie gets op and starts to follow Elise.  
>"At least they are going in the right direction now" mumbles Renji, he is slightly impressed by how daring the how girls are. The rest of the group gets up and starts to walk too.<br>Hitsugaya uses flash step to appear in front of Elise glaring at her, trying to control his temper: "It's CAPTAIN Hitsugaya! NOT Shiro!"  
>And then the young captain turns around. Elise is staring at him, her face heated up by a deep blush. <em>–God I swear I hope he did not notice that!-<em>  
>"He is easy to tease isn't he?" whispers Cecilie. She looks at Elise, who manages to nod.<br>In the same moment Hitsugaya comes to a hold so suddenly that Cecilie walks right into him.  
>"Will you please SHUT UP?" he shouts and walks on, not caring that Cecilie bumped into him.<br>The others exchange anxious looks and keep a distance to Cecilie and Elise. "Waow… who would have thought that they were all scared of Shiro…" Elise turns around as she says this and walks backwards in order to see the others reaction.  
>But as soon as she let the word Shiro escape form her lips, both her and Cecilie feel the pressure of someone stepping on their lungs.<br>Elise keeps her cool and continues to speak, even though both Rangiku and Rukia are sending her desperate and alarming eyes to make her shut up.  
>"But I guess that's the respect one gets for being a captain…" She says casually, and turns around again as if nothing happened.<br>Renji is now walking beside Cecilie and can't stop staring at her and Elise. His mouth is open and he starts to look back and forth between the two girls and Captain Hitsugaya.  
>"What are you staring at? You look really silly with your mouth hanging open like that!" With a flirting smile Cecilie looks at Renji, just to tease him a little. <em>–Now let's test how much he can take-<em>  
>Renji becomes totally flustered and mumbles: "Eeerh… Nothing… I just… No it's nothing."<br>Cecilie giggles and then proceeds walking lost in her own thoughts about what's going on and why she and Elise are being 'kidnaped'.  
>Then from behind Ichigo starts laughing, "Trouble with the ladies Renji?" he teases.<br>"Shut up, Ichigo, at least she has that much respect for me that she didn't nip me in the butt!" The only reply to that comment is a low and angry mumble from Ichigo. Rukia starts to laugh.  
>Even though the group have now been walking for hours there is still no end to the tunnel, and it does not seem to end any time soon. The girls are starting to feel the dizziness from lack of sleep.<br>Just when Elise was about to ask: 'are we there yet?'  
>"YAY we are almost there!"Rangiku exclaims happily and the sudden outburst pulls Cecilie out of her thoughts and makes her jump back in surprise.<br>She looks at Elise: "Really? Does she have super good vision or something? I can't see a damn thing!"  
>"Hmm I don't know!" answers Elise and smiles, and then seems to start thinking of something troublesome, that seems to have been bothering her.<br>Hitsugaya makes a relieved sigh: "Finally …" Not too long in front of him a light starts to shine.  
>And then out of the blue Elise looks curiously at Cecilie while asking: "Hey, hey Sille how was it to touch Ichigo's butt?"<br>It's clear to everyone that she was walking in her own thoughts and just let out what was on her mind. Rukia and Renji have to sit down, doo to the fact that they are laughing too hard. And at the same time Ichigo once again changes color to the same as his nickname: strawberry.  
>Elise and Cecilie laugh too. Eagerly, Elise says: "Uh let's have a contest! Who can s…."<br>but she never finishes the sentence.

Okay that was a long one compared to the first.  
>And I must apologize many times Captain Hitsugaya, because we made fun of you!<br>I hope you'll forgive us!  
>I hope to upload the third chapter in this week, and then you'll know why Elise never finished that sentence.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** – A game of tack: Soul reapers after humans…

Hey everyone ^^  
>I'm really sorry it's been so long, but my studies took a lot of my time -.-<br>And just to let you know I'm really glad for all the reviews!

Okay so last time we left the two girls in the hands of five soul reapers, and they teased Ichigo and Hitsugaya.  
>If you haven't figured it out then let me inform you. Cecilie's favorite person is Ichigo and Elise is just another fangirl who, like many others, likes Hitsugaya.<br>I just thought you should know xD  
>A reminder from last:<br>_And then out of the blue Elise looks curiously at Cecilie while asking: "Hey, hey Sille how was it to touch Ichigo's butt?"  
>It's clear to everyone that she was walking in her own thoughts and just let out what was on her mind. Rukia and Renji have to sit down, doo to the fact that they are laughing too hard. And at the same time Ichigo once again changes color to the same as his nickname: strawberry.<br>Elise and Cecilie laugh too. Eagerly, Elise says: "Uh let's have a contest! __Who can s…."  
>but she never finishes the sentence.<em>

Start of story:

The light from the sunrise momentarily blinds the two girls. Cecilie looks down, then at Elise. The whole motion seems to go in slow-motion. Underneath Cecilie and Elise is ten meters of air. A tickeling feeling from the free fall nags in Cecilie. She's about to scream, but is catched by Renji. The scream never leaves her mouth, and she looks dumb fooled up at Renji who laughs and asks: "Wish it was Ichigo who catched you?"  
>Blushing like mad Cecilie turns her head away from Renji, and makes a complaining expression.<br>" No I just thought why on earth you have tattoed eyebrows."Her comeback makes the red head shut his mouth.  
>In the meantime Elise has been caught by Ichigo. "I can't say I ain't glad to see you!"<br>"Don't mention it," He puts her down, and laughs at Renji and Cecilies expressions. Then turns to Hitsugaya and asks: "Where are we going now, Toshiro?"  
>"To Urahara Kisuke…AND how many times must I tell you, it's Captain Histugaya to you!" Snaps Hitsugaya, obviously still pissed because of the two girls.<br>"Urahara?" Elise has a questioning look.  
>"He's a friend of soul society…" answers Hitsugaya, who is already walking towards the destination.<br>"I know!" exclaims Elise happily, she runs up in front of the group and stops to watch the sunrise. "Waow it's so pretty!"  
>Meanwhile Renji has put down Cecilie, and they are now walking beside each other. Cecilie is flanked by Renji on her left and Ichigo on her right, who still keeps a distance. Renji watches Elise, and says: "You two are two feisty girls…"<br>Cecilie is deep in thought while she follows the others, and after a couple of minutes Ichigo venture himself to ask "What are you thinking about?"  
>Curiosity simply got the better of him.<br>"I was thinking... Shouldn't Urahara be in our world?" She points at Elise and herself.  
>"Silly … we are in the world of the living!" Ichigo points towards the river and the bridge, laughing ever so slightly. "We just used a new device Hat and Clogs made to travel between Denmark and Japan."<br>Slowly they make their way into the city and arrive at a low building in between tall apartment complexes.  
>"Well… we'r here…" says Ichigo, Renji laughs at Elise's expression.<br>Elise, who ended up walking beside Cecilie, stops with a skeptical look on her face and says: "This is one weird day…"  
>To tell Ichigo that she was actually paying attention, Cecilie look at him for a short while, before agreeing with Elise: "Yeah you're right. This is just too weird."<br>"What's weird? Not my tattoos again?" complains Renji, he looks offended at the two girls.  
>Cecilie sighs deeply: "No, Renji. It's not allways you I'm talking about."<br>Giggling is heard and Renji's face changes with a few degrees of red, matching his red hair.  
>"But I was not the one who thought we was in Soul Society" Renji mumbles a comeback, and then walks over to Rukia.<br>"Whoops, you made him maaaad" whispers Rangiku, who suddenly appeared where Renji were standing a few moments before.  
>Cecilie can feel the tiredness rush over her, and cares zero to none about Renji because of it. She looks up at Rangiku: "Yeah just let him be mad!"<br>It is obiously that Rangiku is watching her Captain, before she, from God knows where, draws up a bottle of sake.  
>"Psst, this is sake. Have some! It will lighten you up a bit." She gestures to Elise to take the bottle. In that second Hitsugaya stands in front of them, looking even more annoyed than ever.<br>"Brought Sake with you at work again, Rangiku?" He asks a rhetorical question.  
>"You can keep it, I'm not in the mood" very politely she pushes the bottle towards Rangiku.<br>In order to save Rangiku, Elise makes a very drastic move.  
>"So, Captain Hitsugaya, I'm sure you brought us here for a good reason…" She walks in front of him and pushes him gently towards Urahara's shop, and just before he can turn around, say something or protest Elise continues: "But since you have kept us up all night, in order to come here, for some reason, could you arrange for us to get a room, so we at least can have one hours sleep, and som clean clothes…?"<br>While watching him, she makes a short pause, before adding: "Please?"  
>Elise, even though her mind is screaming at her, stops and looks directly into Hitsugayas eyes, letting him know she meant what she said.<br>Renji and Ichigo have to hold their hands over their mouths to not laugh out loud, and Rangiku stands with her mouth open in disbelieve.  
>"Hey, you girls really got style!" Rukia makes eye contact with Cecilie before asking, with a teasing look: "Now I have been dying to know the answer! How was Ichigos butt?"<br>Matsumoto adds: "Yeah i wanna know to!"  
>Cecilie blushes a million shades of red, and looks down at her shoes, just to realize that she and Elise never had the time to put on any. And now she was walking around in quiet dirty socks.<br>She sticks her nose in the air, still blushing and says: "I'm dirty and tired, and I want some rest. All that silly chatter can wait till later."  
>Cecilie walks, pretty fast, towards the shop and knocks on the door.<br>"Now she sounds like the captain!" Rangiku whispers to Renji who have to bite his own hand, so he would not laugh.  
>Luckily for Rangiku, Hitsugaya follows Cecilie, and the two of them are now waiting to get inside.<br>Suddenly a blond man, wearing hat and clogs is standing in the door. Both Cecilie and Elise, knows instantly who he is: Urahara Kisuke.  
>"Well, well who do we have here?" Urahara asks, but does not wait for an answer, and lets everyone in.<br>Once inside he bends over to take a look at Cecilie and Elise. Elise jumps behind Hitsugaya and hides behind his shirt.  
>"So what is it this time?" The irritation is clear in Hitsugayas voice when he asks.<br>"Nothing of your concern." Elise looks up from his shoulder and says to Kisuke: "Hello, I'm Elise" and then hides again, she mumbles: "He's so weird and a pervert. I don't trust him at all... though he's funny…"  
>"I'm gonna go back to my house, you coming Rukia?" Ichigo's voice breaks the silence.<br>"Right, see you all later!" Rukia waves goodbye as the two of them start walking away.  
>"You really have a nice smile, want some candy?" Kisuke smiles at Cecilie and holds out a bowl, with a lot of weird looking candy. His other hand is holding on to his hat, and a sweet smile is resting on his lips.<br>Cecilie falls immediately for his charm and a light blush appears on her face. To hide it she quickly looks into the bowl of candy. Sadly Cecilie realizes, she don't recognize any of it, and there for have to look back up, into the gray green mysterious eyes again.  
>"Eeeerh, no thanks, I'm on a diet. Can we get in and sit down for a bit please? I'm exhausted." Cecilie puts on her most ignorant smile. Urahara seems amazed for a moment, before he walks to the end of the shop and opens a door for the group.<br>Once everyone's inside Urahara closes the door and asks Hitsugaya, Renji and Rangiku: "So, what can I do for you?"  
>"We just wanted you to take care of these girls for a while. We have some business to do in Soul Society, and they can't come with us right now" It is clear that Hitsugaya is referring to a serious matter, so Kisuke accepts without any other explanation.<br>"Well, we better get going. Come you two. We have a lot to do." Hitsugaya turns to walk out again, ripping Elise of her hiding place.  
>"Aaaw captain, can't we get a nap before work? We have been working all night!" complains Rangiku, as they walk through the doors again. Only an angry mumble is heard as an answer to Rangiku.<br>"Bye" Elise shouts after them. Slowly she turns to face Urahara, her eyes showing suspicion.  
>"Well you better get some rest, I'll show you to a room you can use… and then later we'll discuss why you have been brought here." Urahara grabs Cecilie's hand and starts to lead her through the house. Elise is right behind them.<br>He leaves the two girls in a room. In the room there are two newly made beds and a clean set of clothes for later.  
>A deep silence falls and Elise is the first to break it: <em>"Finally! They left ... I was dying inside! Do you realize how much my brain stopped working whenever I saw, thought of or heard Hitsugaya ...? It was terrible!<em>" she exclaims and walks over to one of the beds and takes her socks and dirty clothes of.  
>Cecilie starts to laugh: "<em>Haha, yeah I saw that. It was really entertaining! But okay, I really hope we get to see him when he is a bit less irritated, cause so fare he's been very short tempered."<em>  
>Shortly after, Cecilie lays down on her bed, wearing a pyjamas and about five minutes after that she drift off to sleep.<p>

They sleep for a couple of hours. Cecilie dreams of someone carrying her, for a long while, and then at some point she hears a distant voice: "Lay her down here and the other one too…"  
>But that is all her dream shows her, because the next thing she knows is Elise shaking her and saying: <em>"Hey! Weak up!"<em>  
><em>"What is it?"<em> says Cecilie, with a tired voice, and turned around to rest some more. She is still way too tired to care about anything else.  
><em>"Ichigo's gonna be here in 5 minutes, I just thought you should know…"<em> answers Elise, she grabs some clothes laid out for them and puts it on.  
>When Elise stands up, Cecilie realizes that Elise is wearing a shihakusho. But before she can ask any questions, footsteps are heard in the corridor and a bit defeatist voice: "Why did I have to wake them up…"<br>Even though it is faint, Elise still recognizes Ichigo, and just before he can knock on the door she opens it. In the speed of light she pushes Ichigo inside, steps out, shuts the door and runs down the corridor.  
>Ichigo looses his balance and stumble into the room, just to fall and land in Cecilies bet, on top of her.<br>An awkward moment flashes before the two, and Ichigo realizes that Cecilie is wearing far less clothes than the day before. While blushing like mad he mumbles: "Eeeerh, there is breakfast in 2 minutes. Kisuke sent me to tell you."  
>Cecilie who is matching Ichigo perfectly, tries to cover herself up a bit. She straightens up, so Ichigo have to move away.<br>"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Cecilie finds that a shihakusho have been laid out for her too.  
>Ichigo stumbles out of the room, so the awkwardness cannot turn into something worse. "Okay, I will leave you to dress then."<br>"Damn you Elise... says I have five minutes, more like five seconds! … And what is this for; why do I have to wear soul reaper clothes?" Cecilie is a little pissed off, but nonetheless, she puts on the clothes in a hurry. Another thought creeps in to her mind: who laid this cloth out for us, while we slept?  
>A still blushing Ichigo leads Cecilie to all the others; they are sitting around a low table, filed up with bread and tea.<br>Elise is sitting in between Kisuke and Rukia on the opposite site of the table, from where Ichigo and Cecilie enters. Her smile is bigger than ever.  
>"Good morning Cecilie. I see that you are up and dressed" states Rukia, and it is clear that Elise have not said a word about what happened just moments ago.<br>"Now come and eat, we have a lot to discuss!" smiles Kisuke, and gesticulates towards a couple of empty spaces.  
>Cecilie chooses the spot besides Urahara, and sighs relieved when Ichigo decides to sit beside Rukia. His blush is nearly gone by now.<br>To avoid having to answer any uncountable questions, Cecilie grabs a piece of bread and stuffs it in her mouth.  
>Rukia looks like she has seen right through her and giggles a little, before she straitens her face and asks: "I guess you both want to know, why we have brought you to Karakuratown?"<br>Cecilie, who's mouth is still filled up with bread, nods.  
>Urahara gives both Elise and Cecilie a glance, takes a sip of his tea, then starts to explain: "As you have guessed the story of Bleach is reality. In order to catch the attention of other humans with strong spiritual powers like Ichigo, we asked an author to write about us in a manga…"<br>Urahara takes another sip of his tea, and Elise takes a piece of bread like Cecilie did. She sends her a quick glance before looking back at Kisuke.  
>"This have let to uproar in Soul society, and to make a long story short the two of you were selected in order to help the captains, leutantens and Ichigo to bring down the Brotherhood of Tomorrow."<br>"Wait WHAT?" Elise exclaims and is allmost choked in her bread, out of mere surprise.  
>Rukia and Ichigo sends each other a look saying: This ain't gonna be easy…<br>" But, how can this led to an uproar in soul society? Not anyone believes that this story is reality. I'm still not sure wether I'm dreaming or not. So why is it such a big problem?" Cecilie adds to Elise's outburst.  
>Kisuke looks up from his tea, but still does not answer right away: "The problem is, that the people in Soul Society have the opinion that humans do not belong in Soul Society. Only Soul Reapers and the people who are meant to be here. So of course some people were very upset, when it was mentioned to them. They have accepted Ichigo, and he has done a lot to deserve that respect. But they don't want a lot of humans to fill up the soul society. They mean that they can handle the hollows etc. all by themselves. The problem is, that many of them don't have the strength, so we have to ask humans with unnatural spiritual power."<br>Now a very telling expression runs across Cecilie's face: "So what you are saying, is that you will only use us untill you have more people who are strong enough? All right I'm outta' here!"  
>Cecilie stands up to leave the shop. But a hand gently grabs her wrist and Ichigo says with a sad yet serious voice: "No it's not like you think. There is more to this... please listen till the end before judging."<br>He makes the unwilling Cecilie sit back down, and Urahara continues the explanation: "Well as I was about to say… Some of the Soul reapers have created a brotherhood, with the mere purpose of taking the captains and those who honor the decisions to kill every human with spiritual powers. They have simply misunderstood the purpose of knowing the identity of the humans with special powers."  
>Elise interrupts Kisuke: "Okay that makes sense, so Soul Society made this in order to keep track on people, right?"<br>She makes a short pause, and they all nod.  
>"So that still leaves the main question, why do you need us…?" she asks the basic question, looking a bit scared.<br>"We need you to mess up their plan, cause they have made a barrier only humans can pass through…" a person from behind Elise explains. She tries to turn in the direction, but ends up falling. When she looks up she is lying at the feet of a person, and with a deep blush on her chicks she says: "Hello… Captain Hitsugaya."  
>Hitsugaya looks down at her for a short while; he then gives her a nod as a greeting. Carefully he walks over to the table and sits beside Rukia and Kisuke.<br>After the encounter there is a long silence. Cecilie is feeling overwhelmed and chooses at first to say nothing, but a question is bothering her. She looks into Hitsugaya's deep turquoise eyes and asks him: "How on earth can you tell we have spiritual powers, just by reading a manga about it? It seems unlikely to me."  
>A sigh is the only answer he gives her, but Rukia clears things out: " Not really, The Department of Research and Development made a spying tool and tracking function on every book and movie…"<br>The explanation is supported by one of Rukias famous drawings. Both Cecilie and Elise have to concentrate very hard on not to laugh.  
>Besides from that Elise, who originally sat between Rukia and Kisuke, now ended up sitting beside Rukia and Hitsugay, witch courses her great trouble. And she has to strain herself to maintain focus. She sends Cecilie a desperate look: <em>- Help me please, let this meating end! -<br>_"And now all that's left to do is to awaken your powers." Hitsugaya ends the conversation and looks up at Cecilie, wearing his usual expression, saying: This is serious.  
>His cool stare makes Cecilie look away and down on her hand, witch to her surprise is still in Ichigo's.<br>Cecilie draws her hand away from Ichigo's, and makes eye contact with Rukia, who seems like the friendliest person in the room. "Okay now it makes more sense with those guys involved."  
>Rukia gives Cecilie a comforting smile, before Cecilie continues, now speaking to Hitsugaya again: "And how do you want to awake our powers?"<br>"The same way Rukia awoke Ichigos…" the answer is concise and exact.  
>Elise finally finds her tongue again: "But without training we want stand a chance and how can you be so sure that we are even strong enough?"<br>The question lies in the air for a brief moment and no one answers: "So basically you don't even know that?" concludes Elise.  
>"No we know that you will indeed be strong enough, but I'm afraid we are not allowed to tell you, doo to the balance of t…" Urahara makes a short thinking pause before ending the sentence with: "The balance of the dimensions."<br>"No one are stabbing a sword into my chest!" says Cecilie determined.  
>She completely overheard what Kisuke said.<br>"It's a Zanpakutou," Ichigo corrects her. This earns him a very angry stare from Cecilie, and he backs away a little.  
>"Right now, I don't care about the name! I don't want it! Find someone else!"<br>Hitsugaya makes a loud sigh. "You have to. If you don't, we will have to kill you because you now know too many of our secrets. You have to think about the fact that we would not have contacted you unless it was the only thing left to do."  
>Cecilie cannot say anything against this argument, and rush to stuff more bread in the mouth, although she is not really hungry anymore.<br>"Wow you sure eat a lot!" Ichigo sounds surprised, and smiles towards Cecilie.  
>Elise had just taken a sip of her tea, and almost spits it out, because she's laughing, but she manages to swallow the tea and learns to the side laughing out loud.<br>The rest of the group looks at her, taken back for a moment, before laughing too. Even Hitsugaya can't help but smile a little.  
>Cecilie tries to look angry, but she fails miserably, as her cheeks are swallowed out do to bread. At this point the room is filled with laughter. The only person not laughing his or her ass off is Hitsugaya and Cecilie.<br>Eyeing the opportunity Cecilie runs out of the nearest door. Ichigo is just about to run after her but is stopped by Hitsugay saying: "She will come back. Let's begin with the other one," he turns towards Elise.  
>"NO WAY NO NONONOONONOO NO!" Elise cries out, when she realizes that they are all watching her. She's half crawling over the floor while she says it, then turns around and runs through the door.<br>"Come back here!" yells Hitsugaya after her, but Elise never hears all of it, she was far gone from the room by then.  
>In the meantime Cecilie has lost her tracks and ends up in a dead end. She's standing in a room with a trapdoor on the floor and no other way out. Behind her she can hear approaching footsteps.<br>Cecilie runs over and opens the trapdoor, to make it look like she went through. From outside there is a lot of noise_: -They probably caught Elise. -_  
>"I'm going to check in here," Cecilie hears Higsugayas voice through the wall. So she hides behind the door, just as he enters the room. He walks towards the trapdoor, and Cecilie sees an opportunity.<br>"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAA"She pushes Hitsugaya, with all the strength she has. It is not enough to make him fall, but he did lose focus for a couple of seconds. And Cecilie is off again.  
>And this is how the tack game: Soul reapers after humans started.<br>Cecilie is close to running face first into Rukia, when she turns a corner, but because of Cecilie's speed Rukia jumps to the side, before setting after her. From the corner of her eye, Cecilie, sees someone walking into a room down in one of the corridors. And it is at this point Cecilie realizes how big the house actually is._ - Okay, I don't wanna run after the person down there… -_ Cecilie looks after another room to run into, and Rukia is catching up on her. She is only a few corners behind her. To her left Cecilie spots a sliding, quickly she runs over to it, and in a matter of seconds she is in a room.  
>In the meantime Elise has escaped Ichigo and hides herself. She watches as Ichigo and Hitsugaya meet up in the corridor and separate again to cover more land. When they are out of sight, Elise runs back to the deserted room where they all ate. Only the room is not as deserted as Elise would have liked. On the other side of the table, on the spot where Urahara were sitting earlier, a black cat has taken his seat. And it is watching Elise carefully.<br>Cecilie, by a miracle, ends up in the shoproom, only a few meters from safety. She hears Rukia yell to her: "Hey wait, it's not as bad as you think!"  
>The coast seems to be clear but when Cecilie takes the first step towards the door, she is caught by a pair of long muscular arms: "My… we can't have you running off now!"<br>Kisuke is laughing while he takes Cecilie up in bride style and starts to walk back through the house.  
>"Yoruichi" says Elise in aware, it's hardly over a whisper.<br>"I'm glad you know my name…" the cat answers as it jumps over the table with ease.  
>Elise turns on the spot, to run the other way, but accidentally runs right into the arms of Hitsugaya. They fall doo to the force of the impact, and end up on the floor in an awkward position. Elise strokes to free herself, while blushing harder than ever before, but soon comes to the conclusion: <em>I'm clamped, crap…-<br>_Cecilie has gradually given up the fight against the somewhat stronger Urahara. But that doesn't stop her from being surprised when she sees Elise and Hitsugaya lying in a very awkward way on the floor.  
>Ichigo comes into the room and looks just as surprised as Cecilie when he sees who's on the floor.<br>"At least I didn't do that to you," mumbles Cecilie to him, none of them can help smiling a little.  
>Soon after Hitsugaya, just a 'bit' pissed, manages to free himself and stand up.<br>The girls are separated in two corners, and a guard is placed in front of them. Ichigo is guarding Cecilie and the cat, Elise.  
>"We need backup. Shall I call Chad and Uryu?" Ichigo looks at Hitsugaya for a brief moment.<br>"No need for that! Let's just get it over with."  
>Rukia comes in carrying two swords, she hands one to Ichigo. The sword seems to be made of some kind of liquid material.<br>"Why do I have to do this?" Ichigo asks, with frustration clear in his voice.  
>With a teasing smile Rukia answers: "Because only those of captain class are strong enough you IDIOT!"<br>The two of them start arguing, until Hitsugaya interferers: "THAT'S ENOUGH!"  
>Rukia self-assembles her formal attitude and looks at Urahara and Hitsugaya, holding the second sword out towards them: "So who wanna do it?"<br>Ichigo once again faces Cecilie, only this time he is holding a sword.  
>"No.n.n.n.n. NO WAY!" shouts Cecilie and tries to push the sword away from her. Of course nothing happens.<br>"And if it's only those of captain class who can do it, why did you do it with Ichigo back then?" She asks Rukia, still hoping some kind of rescue will come her way. Ichigo is slowly leading the sword towards her chest. The tip is coming nearer and nearer with each second passing.  
>"Simpel, Ichigos spiritual powers were porring out of him already, and back then they used a real <em>Zanpakutou,<em> not riatzu shaped in to the form of a sword." Urahara smiles down at Cecilie: "And don't worry, it won't hurt…."  
>And that's where he stopped smiling, making it clear that he actually had no clue wether or not it would, and that he might just as well be lying.<br>Elise tries to climb further up the wall than she already is, which is not really possible.  
>Ichigo bends down in front of Cecilie and catches her eyes with his: "Look I've tried this twice before, it won't hurt much… I promise…"<br>His deep brown eyes show no sign of lies, but concern and understanding.  
>And for the first time Cecilie feels herself trusting the man before her. So she lets her arms fall down her sides, so Ichigo can do what he must.<br>Elise who, hates sharp things, and watches this panics: "I don't wan't this!"  
>She gets up and runs as fast as she can, but her sanity has left her, so the first twenty meters she's blinded by fear. Then slowly reality crashes in on her, and tears form in the corner of her eyes, but she blinks them away and proceeds.<br>"I'll get her…again…" the voice sounds exasperated and someone disappears from the room.  
>Cecilie still has eye contact with Ichigo, and starts to feel a warm, fuzzy feeling in her chest. It feels as if water is touching her skin and from where it touches the fuzzy feeling spreads out through her entire body. Strange pictures appear in her mind and slowly the picture of Ichigo in front of her dissolves. But his image is replaced by a new feeling, and his presence appears in a new and different way. Like when you ride a roller-coaster, a butterfly-feeling starts in her stomach, and power Cecilie did not know she had overwhelms her. Slowly her vision becomes clear again and looking down at her are three people and a cat.<br>When Cecilie returns to reality she feels ten times as strong and far more awake than in the seconds before she were stabbed.  
>Slowly she looks down at herself, just to check that everything is as it's supposed to be. Her shihakusho is looking a bit different and fitting her a bit more nicely. Cecilie glances at the others with a faint smile, before noticing that Hitsugaya is gone.<br>Elise is still running but can't seem to find a way out. And in the next moment Hitsugaya is standing in front of her, he used flash step to get up in front of her. Elise stops so suddenly that she falls to the ground.  
>"I'm sorry, but I have to do this," Hitsugaya stabs her before she can react, and the sword is pushed deep in to her chest, though no pain comes from it.<br>"So how are you feeling?" asks Ichigo while he gives Cecilie a helping hand, so she can get up on her feet again.  
>"Acutally pretty good, thanks!" Cecilie smiles at Ichigo, who gives her at reassuring smile in return. She looks at the others one after another, as if seeing them for the first time. "Well now that it's done we just need your friend to come back inside" says Urahara and starts to walk through the house, in the direction where Elise and Hitsugaya disappeared.<br>From a room not to far down a corridor an intense riatzu is felt and it takes Cecilie only a split second to know that it belongs to Elise. Besides from that it's also clear that she have not forgiven Toshiro for stabbing her.  
>Urahara walks right into the room, without a second thought and grabs Elise. He throws her over his shoulder and starts to walk.<br>"I think you need to come to my training grounds before you do something really stupid" A soft laugh is heard from him as he leads the way.  
>"Are you going to follow us quietly this time?" Hitsugaya asks Cecilie, obviously frustrated over the fact, that two human girls could cause this much trouble.<br>"Yeah, I'm ready for training" Cecilie answers while smiling and then following Rukia and Ichigo.  
>When everyone enters the traininggrounds underneath the shop it is clear that Elise is more than pissed off.<br>"LET ME DOWN!" she yells while struckling to get free.  
>"Wow she sure can change her mood fast!" Rukia sounds amazed, and looks at Elise.<br>"No she's just embarrassed, can't you tell from looking at her face?" says Yoruichi, she has a teasing edge to her voice, by now she is in her human form and wearing her usual clothes.  
>"Don't count on that Yoruichi, she's been that color all day." Sighs Hitsugaya, before using flash step to get down to the bottom.<br>The rest of the group follows, but before that Rukia turns to face Cecilie and asks: "You comming?"  
>Cecilie looks at Rukia for a short while. "Yeah, sure."<br>Where everyone else used flash step to reach the bottom, Cecilie used the long latter to get down.  
>Half way down someone asks her from above: "Hey! Are you going to use a whole day to get down there?"<br>Looking up Cecilie sees Renji and Rangiku smiling down at her.  
>"You could be a gentleman and carry me down, you know!" She said this more as a joke than anything else.<br>But before she can take another step down Renji grabs her gently and in seconds they are on the ground.  
>"T... thanks." She stumbles over the words and is a bit surprised by the flight.<br>"Well now, we have someone who is in a bad mood today" A bit scared look appears on Renjis face as he watches Elise swearing and coursing at Urahara and Toshiro.  
>Obviously Elise is mad, irritated and embarrassed, because of the two. Hitsugaya seems quite surprised and Kisuke slightly startled.<br>And in the end Elise stops her rant and takes a deep breath before saying: "Now I'm gonna go over there and think things through! And I dare you! I dare you, ANY of you to come over!"  
>With that said she turns her back on the group and walks away.<br>"Wow I wonder if Toshiro did more than just release her powers?" Ichigo wonders out loud. He is standing besides Cecilie, and through the corner of his eyes he sends Renji a displeased look.  
>To Ichigos luck Renji never sees it.<br>"Yeah, maybe he hit some hidden angry power as well" Renji sounds thoughtful when he adds this comment, which makes all three of them laugh.  
>"Can we at least begin the training on THIS girl? We don't have all the time in the world."<br>With serious faces the three gather themselves up.  
>"All right. What do you want me to do?" Cecilie steps towards Hitsugaya.<br>In the meantime Elise is standing by herself some meters away from the others. She is glad that the others finally respect her a little and that she can be alone just for at moment, though sad that she upset Hitsugaya.  
>"I suggest you fight Rukia first!" says Kisuke while smiling and waving his fan in front of his face. "This will be in order to materialize your <em>Zanpakutou. <em>And then we can move on to the next level."  
>Rukia takes a stance a safe distance away from the others, she draws her zanpakuto and asks Cecilie: "Are you ready?"<br>But this was just a warning. Before Cecilie gets a chance to answer, Rukia attacks. Instinct makes Cecilie dodge, and she has a funny feeling as if someone else is controlling her and telling her where to step.  
>The rest of the group have taken the crowd seats and observe the one sided fight.<br>Elise used the opportunity to stretch her legs and cool off. She approaches a small pond and sits by the edge. The reflection gives away how embarrassed she is. Her consciousness is eating her up from the inside, and it makes her sad.  
>Rukia moves after Cecilie again, and the only thing on Cecilies mind is survival, and that is only possible if she concentrates on dodging Rukias attacks.<br>She quickly forgets all the people watching her with interest. Only one of them does not seem amused; Hitsugaya. He actually seems to be a bit bored.  
>Elise is still a bit tense, and watches her own reflection, sadness showed in her eyes. Her pride is holding her from walking back to the others. She's way too embarrassed by her own behavior.<br>Then there is a voice behind her: "Are you feeling better now?"  
>Elise sighs, but does not turn around when she answers: "… Yeah… a little…" is all she manages to say before closing her eyes and takes a deep breath.<br>Rukia increases her own speed, and Cecilie is barely dodging the blows that are send her way.  
>"Is that all you got? At least draw your <em>zanpakutou<em>, and fight back instead of running away!" Rukia teases Cecilie, yet she is dead serious.  
>She moves towards Cecilie again, but this time she uses flash step.<br>"Zanpakutou? Where is it?" asks Cecilie, and dodges another blow from Rukia.  
>Yoruichi sits beside Elise, it takes a while before Elise finally looks up at her. A friendly and understanding smile is resting on Yoruichi's lips.<br>She stands up and asks: "Are you ready to get up and start training?"  
>Paitently Yuriuchi waits for Elise to make up her mind, but she keeps on smiling.<br>"That's something only you know!" Teases Urahara, while waving his fan.  
>In the moment Cecilie glances at him, Rukia uses the destraction to make a blow Cecilie cannot dogde. She is sent flying through the air.<br>"That's something only you know.." mumbles Cecilie as she gets on her feet again. She can still feel the spot where Rukia hit her. Yet Cecilie also knew that this would definitely not be the last one.  
>Elise smiles still looks a bit down, but then stands with determination in her eyes.<br>"Let's get this show on the road!" when she says this she holds out her left arm and grabs something in the air. In her hand a hilt materializes and from there the ova of a sword.  
>A smirk shows on Elises lips and then adds: "I'm more than ready!"<br>"Good! Then I will train you while the others watch your friend." Yoruichi stands still for a moment and then attacks. Her first blow is easily averted and Elise says, still looking determined: "Attacks that slow, won't work on me, you have to do better than that…"  
>After that remark, Yoruichi cracks a smile and the tempo is increased drastically.<br>Cecilie looks over at Elise and mumbles with wonder: "Hmm, how did she get it?"  
>She tries to hold her hands as if she's holding a sword, but nothing happens. She tries again and yells: "Zanpakutou, APPEAR!" Still nothing happens.<br>Sound fills the air, as Ichigo laughs his ass off a safe distance from Cecilie.  
>Out of the blue Ichigo is hit by a pair of shoes, coming from an unknown destination. But Cecilie notices that Elise is suddenly training barefoot.<br>Yoruichi sends Elise flying over the heads of the crowd. Elise learns forward and stops midair, a split second before she has to defend herself from a cascade of attacks.  
>Rukia does not give Cecilie any time to try and draw her zanpakuto. She sends a blow towards Cecilie's stomach and sends her flying, but the landing was not as hard as expected.<br>Cecilie gets on her feet. " Can't you try and let me focus for just one second?" She is frustrated and out of breath.  
>"Nope, it's part of your training." Runka smiles, but she does give Cecilie a few seconds before she attacks again.<br>And this time Cecilie dodges it, she jumps high up into the air, and tries again to grab her sword. She closes her eye and focus. An intense feeling washes through her and something is in her hands.  
>Still with closed eyes she feels Rukia charging in on her. Cecilie gets out of the way at the last moment, before sending a blow towards Rukia.<br>She blocks it, and Cecilie hears Urahara say: :" Good, now you just need to master it!"  
>Meanwhile Elise is giving her all to stop Yoruichi's blows, but she is simply too fast. In the end Elise is sent through the air, she hits a stone. And Elise watches as Yoruichi is coming at her, before she even has a chance to get up.<br>Her instincts tells her that she cannot dodge, but then a voice in her head guides her next attack. She grabs the hilt of her zanpakuto with both hands and blocks the attack the best she can.  
>The fights go on and on with hardly any beaks. Then at some point Yoruichi stop the fights. "That's it for today! You have really improved!"<br>In the past time Cecilie's opponent were shifted from Rukia to Renji, who didn't take the fight seriously until Cecilie sent him flying.  
>The two girls were nearly too exhausted to leave the training grounds, but hearing that dinner is served made the impossible, possible.<br>Ichigo is in high spirits despite the fact that he still has marks from the shoes Elise threw at him.  
>"Renji got beaten by a giiiirl, Renji got beaten by a giiirl!" Ichigo's song dies when Rukia kicks him in the back, and thereby sends him face first in the floor.<br>"Is there something wrong, getting beaten by a girl, Ichigo?" Rukia asks with a death glare in her eyes.  
>"No…no not at all!" Ichigo blurs out nervously, but even so Renji were still feeling down. <p>

Okay this was a long one xD  
>I hope you like it and thanks for all the reviews. It made me really happy!<br>I hope the next one won't take this long to make…  
>Well until next time! ^.^<p>

See ya!


End file.
